Taniec Pieśniarek
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfika Songstress's Dance autorstwa Karma 205. Yuri z Lenne i Yuną w rolach głównych.


Yuna spadała, chociaż nie miała pojęcia jak i gdzie - bo gdzie też mogła się znajdować ? Nie odczuwała fizycznie ruchu, wydawać by się mogło, że stoi w miejscu, a jednak to co widziała, nasuwało odmienne wnioski. Otaczała ją ciemność, ale w oddali widniało niebieskie światło, które stawało się coraz bliższe. Jednocześnie ponad sobą widziała twarze swoich przyjaciólek, Rikku i Paine, ale stopniowo stawały się one coraz bardziej odległe i mniej wyraźne. Co się dzieje - pytała samą siebie.

Ziemia zbliżała się coraz szybciej aż w końcu Yuna dotknęła jej nogami. Podczas spadania czuła przez chwilę impakt lotu, lecz zetknięcie z ziemią było delikatne, jakby zrobiła tylko niewielki krok. Podłoże usłane było kwiatami, których płatki mieniły się różnymi odcieniami błękitu. Wokół unosiły się płomienniki, niewielkie białe światełka, które zataczały kręgi w powietrzu. Czy to Farplane ? Niemożliwe, w końcu była zbyt daleko od Guadosalam..

Rozejrzała się wokół, poszukując drogi ucieczki, lecz niczego takiego nie dostrzegła. Gdzie tylko mogła spojrzeć, rozciągały się połacie niebieskich kwiatów i szybowały płomienniki. Nie słychać było żadnego dźwięku. To miejsce sprawiało wrażenie nawiedzonego, ale z jakiegoś powodu Yuna nie czuła strachu i kiedy w oddali dostrzegła ludzką postać, nie uciekała, tylko cierpliwie czekała aż ta się do niej zbliży.

Stopniowo sylwetka zbliżającej się osoby stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza, miała wyraźnie kobiece kształty, nosiła spódniczkę w tym samym kolorze co otaczające ją kwiaty.Wyglądało na to, że jej ubiór był podobny do kostiumu, który Yuna nosiła jako Pieśniarka. Yuna odruchowo spojrzała na siebie i z zaskoczenia omal nie straciła równowagi. Miała na sobie dokładnie ten sam kostium ! Jeszcze przed chwilą nosiła przecież swoje zwyczajne ciuchy, co tu się dzieje - ponownie skierowała pytanie do siebie.

Nieznajoma kobieta była już blisko i Yuna rozpoznała ją. To była ta sama osoba, którą widziała wcześniej w odnalezionych sferach, ta sama z którą Tidus wydawał się jakoś związany.

- Lenne - wyszeptała, gdy tamta zbliżyła się.

- Ty zaś musisz być Yuna - padła odpowiedź. Słysząc to Yuna cofnęła się.

- Skąd znasz moje imię ? - spytała, lecz Lenne najwyraźniej zignorowała to pytanie i podeszła do niej, po czym objęła dłonią jej kark i przycisnęła swe usta do jej ust, zamykając je pocałunkiem. Myśli pędziły przez jej umysł - "Co się tu dzieje ? Czemu ona mnie pocałowała ". Chciała to przerwać, ale ku swemu zaskoczeniu coraz bardziej znajdowała w tym przyjemność. Zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła, by emocje wzięły górę. Ich wargi ściśle połączyły się ze sobą, obie kobiety wydawały się czerpać z pocałunku przyjemnosć, ich dłonie wędrowały po plecach, łącząc ich ciała w uścisku.

Lenne przerwała pocałunek i odsunęła się. Yuna wpatrywała się w nią, na jej usta cisnęły się pytania, ale Lenne odezwała się pierwsza:

- Spędziłam tutaj samotnie, pozbawiona miłości, tak wiele czasu, odkąd on odszedł. Choć obie jesteśmy kobietami, to wiesz tak jak ja, że przyniesie nam to rozkosz.

Pocałowała Yunę ponownie. Trudno było jej w to uwierzyć, ale nie stawiała jakiegokolwiek oporu, pozwalając Lenne by robiła wszystko co chce i cieszyła ją każda chwila. Odkąd Tidus odszedł, była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek przyjemności natury seksualnej, zaś propozycje Brata wydawały jej się niesmaczne. Nigdy jednak nie przeszło jej przez głowę, że może to robić z drugą kobietą, ale teraz, gdy to się działo, była szczęśliwa, i gorliwie odwzajemniała pocałunek.

Po raz drugi Lenne przerwała pocałunek, a gdy Yuna otworzyła oczy, ujrzała jak druga dziewczyna przypatruje się jej ciału. Yuna, początkowo zaskoczona, zaczęła robić to samo, szybko przypominając sobie, że obie noszą identyczne kostiumy, odsłaniające tyle samo. Góra byłą niebieska z lekko pomarszczonymi krawędzami i o ile zasłaniała cały tył, tak z przodu nie zakrywała zbyt wiele. Nawet mniej - pomyślała Yuna, zdając sobie sprawę, że może dostrzec łono drugiej dziewczyny. Łono drugiej dziewczyny ? O czym ja myślę - na chwilę przywołała się do porządku. Tego było za wiele. Myśli w jej głowie mówiły jej, ze nie powinna tego robić.

Odwróciła się, ale niemal natychmiast Lenne pojawiła się przed nią, zaś na jej twarzy malowało się zdziwienie. Yuna, zaskoczona tym, upadła na ziemię, ale nie poczuła bólu, grunt na którym siedziała był bardziej miękki niż jakiekolwiek łóżko, choć była to tylko ziemia. Co za niezwykłe miejsce - pomyślała i zaraz powiedziała głośno:

- Nie mogę tego robić - ale Lenne przysunęła się, kładąc palec na jej ustach i uśmiechając się.

- Twój umysł mówi, że nie możesz, Yuno, ale twoje ciało mówi co innego.

Mówiąc te słowa zaczęła rozwiązywać rzemyki swej kamizelki, podczas gdy jej oczy patrzące z ufnością i spokojem, utkwione były w Yunie. Ta zaś wpatrywała się, niecierpliwie oczekując na moment w którym kamizelka Lenne opadła, zsuwając sie po ramionach. Gdy to nastąpiło, uśmiechnęła się, czując radość z tego co się działo.

Lenne, naga od pasa w górę, odpowiedziała uśmiechem, jej piersi nie były duże, ale doskonale ukształtowane, uzupełniały jej ciało w perfekcyjny sposób. Yuna była nimi zachwycona, wiedziała, że przypominają jej własne.

Długowłosa dziewczyna uklękła przed Yuną i zbliżyła się, aż tylko centymetry dzieliły ich twarze od siebie. Yuna wpatrywała się w półnagą pieśniarkę z fascynacją.

- Nasze piersi się stykają - wyszeptała Lenne namiętnym tonem. Yuna wciągnęła głeboko powietrze, gdy zorientowała się, że to prawda. Górna część jej kostiumu zniknęła zaś ich piersi były teraz blisko siebie, sutki ocierały się jedne o drugie. Wszystko wymykało się spod kontroli, ale im dłużej to trwało tym bardziej tego chciała. Poczuła jak dłoń Lenne przesuwa się po niej, gładząc jedną z jej piersi i sprawiając jej tym samym wielką przyjemność. Ich usta ponownie złączyły sie w pocałunku.

Raz jeszcze wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, gdy poczuła jak coś rusza się pomiędzy jej nogami - to była ręka Lenne ! Dłoń przesuwała się po jej udach, głąszcząc je delikatnie, zaś niebieskie naramienniki pieściły swym pomarszczonym materiałem jej ciało. Palce Lenne dotknęły jej majtek a zaraz potem tej części jej ciała, która była wilgotna już od chwili ich pierwszego pocałunku.

Trzeci pocałunek wciąż trwało, obie dziewczyny włozyły w niego całe serce, ale Yuna nie mogła w pełni skoncentrować się, powodem zaś było coś, czego się nie spodziewała. Palce Lenne pracowały wytrwale, poruszając się do przodu i wstecz, zagłebiając się w najintymniejszych fantazjach Yuny i cofając się tylko po to, by znów powrócić. Jej serce uderzało znacznie szybciej, oddech stawał się coraz cięższy, jej usta odpowiadały zaś na pocałunek Lenne całą siłą. I wtedy osiagnęła szczyt, rozkosz, której oczekiwała, ale której siła przekroczyła jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Jej ciało przeszyło drżenie, z ust wydobył się jęk rozkoszy, wygięła się w łuk po czym spocona opadła na ziemię.

Lenne przerwała pocałunek, otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Yunę, uśmiechając się pogodnie. Yuna wiedziała, że teraz jej kolej i nie chciała niczego więcej jak tylko widoku leżącej dziewczyny, która osiąga to samo co ona przed chwilą. Odwzajemniła uśmiech po czym objęła dłonią talię Lenne i delikatnie położyła ją na ziemi. Lenne, wyglądała jakby spodziewała się tego co miało nadejść i zrobiął to, co chciała Yuna, wpatrując sie w nią cały czas, jednak młodsza dziewczyna wiedziała, że jej partnerka nie spodziewa się tego co nastąpi.

Przesunęła się nad nią i choć to co zamierzała zrobić, wydawało jej się szalone, odpięła pasek opinający sukienkę Lenne po czym zdjęła ją z niej. W chwili gdy to zrobiła, poczuła jak jej własna spódniczka znika, jednak nie przejęła się tym, nawet wtedy gdy zdejmowała Lenne majtki. Przeczuwała, że to co się tu dzieje, nie wydarzy się już nigdy więcej, tak więc nic nie powstrzymywało jej.

Po raz ostatni spojrzała w twarz Lenne po czym zanurzyła swą głowę między jej uda. Pamiętała jak kiedyś Rikku opowiadała jej, że mężczyżni nie lubią tego robić i nie dziwiło jej to - to było niesmaczne, ale teraz nie chciała się już wycofywać, zwłaszcza, że przyspieszony oddech Lenne świadczył, że to działało. Poczuła jak dłonie, gładzące jej włosy, naciskają na nią, wpychając ją głebie,j przyspieszyła więc i gdy uścisk osłabł zaś Lenne wydała z sibie przeciągły jęk, wiedziała, że wypełniła swoje zadanie wzorowo.

Przez chwilę obie dziewczyny leżały obok siebie nagie, kropelki potu lśniły na ich młodych ciałach i gdy Lenne zwróciła swa twarz ku niej, Yuna widziała, że oznacza to czas poworotu.

- Dziękuję ci Yuno - to ostatnie słowa, które zabrzmiały w jej głowie, gdy unosiła się ku górze, codzienne ciuchy ponownie okryły jej ciało, zaś z ciemności zaczął wyłaniać się zwyczajny świat.


End file.
